Love and Time
by Usa
Summary: Something terrible happens. Can Usagi go back in time to set everything right?


Title: Love and Time  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako 0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
  
***  
Love and Time  
***  
  
  
Mamoru smiled at his girlfriend, Usagi. He was so glad the horrible dreams had stopped because he couldn't stand hurting her anymore. In the dream, he was told to stay away from her or she would die. It turned out to be his future self trying to make certain that their love was strong enough to save them and the world in both the present and future. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Isn't it nice not to have Chibiusa around?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru stopped and faced her. "Usa-ko, how could you say something like that? She's our daughter and she's been through so much!"  
  
Usagi nearly jumped at Mamoru's outburst. "I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just that ever since she came, people don't pay much attention to me. Not that I'm being selfish or anything, but sometimes it felt like I had to do something crazy for one of you to say a word to me. Even if it was to shut up..." Usagi trailed off, head hung low.  
  
Mamoru lifted her chin. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Usa-ko, I had no idea. Gomen ne. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mamo-chan."   
  
The two leaned in for a kiss when someone screamed. "AHHH! A Youma!"  
  
"Those things have perfect timing!" Mamoru muttered. "Call the others, Usa-ko. I'll meet you there."   
  
Usagi nodded and contacted her friends. "Minna, we've got another one. In the park, near the lake."  
  
"Be right there!" they shouted.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
***********  
  
Sailor Moon found the monster and shouted, "Stop right there! How dare you ruin my beautiful evening out with my boyfriend! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" The droid took no heed of Sailor Moon's warning. He just kept trying to blast her with his attacks. Finally, the droid succeed. Sailor Moon sailed into the air and hit the ground with a thud. He was about to attack her again when he was stopped by a single, red rose.  
  
"Don't you know it's wrong to destroy such beauty. I, Tuxedo Kamen, cannot allow it!" The droid disappeared as Sailor Moon came to. Tuxedo Kamen went to help her up. Daijobu?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Tuxedo Kamen was so worried about Sailor Moon that he didn't see the droid reappear behind him.  
  
*********  
  
"I wish these monsters would stop popping up while we're shopping!" Sailor Venus said miffed.   
  
"Yeah," Mars replied running next to her. "We didn't even get to buy those shoes!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. "Oh no! Tuxedo Kamen-sama, look out!" They all watched in horror as the droid attacked him. There was nothing they could do!  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Moon looked up when she heard Jupiter's cry. She then saw the droid attack her Prince. "Hey, I don't think so!" She pulled out her scepter, shouting, "Moon Princess Halation!!"  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Mercury got to Tuxedo Kamen first. She checked his pulse and found that it was very faint. She also noticed that his breathing was labored. *Kami-sama, I don't think he's going to make it.*   
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Moon said, taking Tuxedo Kamen's hand. "Will-will he be all right?"  
  
"Usa-ko..."  
  
"Mamo-chan? Oh Mamo-chan, please stay with me! You'll be fine!"  
  
"Iie...Usa-ko...I can't hold on...much...much longer..."  
  
"You have to, Mamo-chan! After all we've been through! Who's going to call me Odango Atama with such affection, huh?"  
  
Mamoru winced in pain. "I'm sorry, Usa-ko, Odango. Tell Chibiusa that I'm sorry. Aishiteru, my Prin....cess."   
  
"And I will always love you, my Prince." Mamoru brought his hand to Usagi's face and looked into her eyes one last time before he died. "IYA!" she cried in anguish, throwing herself on top of his now still form. "Mamo-chan, please don't leave me! Mamo-chan!"  
  
The Senshi looked at one another. They didn't know what to do next. Mamoru was still wearing the Tuxedo Kamen costume. They all detransformed and noticed that now Mamoru was back in his street clothes. "Usagi-chan..." Ami said. "I hear an ambulance, detransform." Usagi did so without letting go of Mamoru.   
  
Minako knelt next to her. "You have to let go of him, Usagi-chan. Come on."  
  
"NO! Leave me alone, Minako-chan!" Usagi screamed in tears.  
  
********  
  
She had watched the scene unfold before her through a window. *What's going on? This was not supposed to happen! Mamoru should not have died so soon.* The woman thinking this had long, greenish-black hair and purple eyes. In her hand was a silver staff that looked very much like a key. She was the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. She had noticed that something had gone horribly wrong and she needed a day or two to prepare.  
  
*********  
  
It had only been a day since Mamoru died, but to Usagi, it felt like an eternity. She'd barley eaten all day and her parents were worried. To make matters worse, Chibiusa was missing. No one knew where she was and her parents, again, had no recollection of her. "What's going on?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"Usagi-chan." She looked down to see Luna. "We have a meeting at Rei's soon. We should head over." Usagi nodded and without a complaint, they headed downstairs.  
  
"Usagi, honey, where are you going?"  
  
"To Rei's, mama, be back later."  
  
*********  
  
Usagi was the first one to arrive at Rei's. In fact, Rei wasn't even there yet. She sat on the top of the steps wondering where Chibiusa could have gone off too. "Luna, do you think she went back to the future already?"   
  
"I don't know, but don't you think she would have told us?"  
  
"Konichiwa, Usagi."  
  
"Konichiwa, Rei-chan."   
  
The raven haired girl sat next to her. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I've been better," Usagi replied. Her eyes filled with tears and Rei pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Shh... it's okay, everything will be fine, Usagi."  
  
"I hope so," Usagi said sadly.  
  
"You haven't eaten all day, have you?"  
  
"Iie, Rei-chan. I can't eat anything, I get sick to my stomach. I can't keep anything down."  
  
'Hey guys, look!" Minako shouted. "Usagi-chan's early!" Makoto, Ami, and Rei all glared at Minako. (AN: sweatdrop moment) Artemis, who was sitting on Minako's shoulders, smacked her face. "Oops..."  
  
"I'm glad you are all together," a voice said from the sky. Makoto asked who it was. "It is I, Sailor Pluto."  
  
Usagi ran to the Senshi when she appeared. "Sailor Pluto, do you know where Chibiusa is? We can't find her anywhere!"  
  
Pluto looked at her future Queen. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but from the course of action that took place yesterday, Small Lady does not exist anymore."   
  
"Nani yo?" the girls shouted.  
  
"Is it because of our course of action?" Ami asked nervously.  
  
"No, Sailor Mercury, it is not. It was the Droid you fought. He was the last Droid of the Black Moon Family. For some reason, he did not perish when Sailor Moon and Small Lady destroyed the Doom Phantom."  
  
"Oh, Chibiusa!" Usagi said and began to cry again. She could hardly catch her breath. First Mamoru, now Chibiusa!   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, concern etched on her face. "Daijobu?"  
  
"This... this can't be... why is this happen... ing... why?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, breath!" Makoto shouted shaking her. Usagi swayed and passed out.  
  
*********  
  
"I can only send one of you as the Space Time Continuum has become warped."  
  
"I'll go," Rei said.   
  
"No, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan won't listen to you," Ami told her.   
  
"Well," Rei muttered, "Minako-chan's out of the question."  
  
"Hey!" protested Minako.  
  
"I'll go then!" Makoto said.  
  
"No, you shouldn't go either," Ami replied.  
  
"Are you saying you should go?" Minako asked.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan should." Sailor Pluto nodded at this. "The only person she will listen to is herself."  
  
Rei looked at Usagi. "Are you sure she's strong enough to go?"  
  
"She will be, " Pluto replied. "She will be."  
  
********  
  
When Usagi woke up, they told her what needed to be done. "You bet I'll do it!" she said. "But... what can I say to convince myself?"  
  
"You'll think of something," Ami said. Usagi nodded giving each one of the Senshi a hug.   
  
"Don't worry minna. In a few hours Mamo-chan and Chibiusa will be with us again!" Usagi told them, following Pluto into a Portal.   
  
"Good luck, Usagi-chan," Luna whispered.  
  
********  
  
"Usagi-chan,there is something important that you need to tell yourself. I didn't want to say it in front of the others because you cannot be influenced."  
  
"What is it, Sailor Pluto?" she asked.  
  
"You must jump in front of Tuxedo Kamen and take the hit."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Pluto, you know that I would do anything to save him, but won't I die and who's going to kill the droid?"  
  
The older Senshi put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Do not fret about either of those things. The power of the Ginzuishou will save you. As for the droid, Jupiter's lightning will destroy it. Do you understand what I've told you, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi said as Pluto opened another Portal. Usagi looked out to see herself running out of school.  
  
"Go, Usagi-chan, and good luck!"<  
  
"Arigatou, Sailor Pluto!" she exclaimed jumping out of the Portal.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi waited until she turned a corner then walked up to herself. "Usagi-chan."  
  
"Ahh! Who are- hey, you look like me!"  
  
"That's because I am you, Odango Atama! Sailor Pluto sent me here from the future."  
  
"Really? Sugoi! How come?"  
  
"Because you have to save Mamo-chan."  
  
The past Usagi gasped. "Why, what's wrong with Mamo-chan?"  
  
********  
  
"Usa-ko? Usa-ko!"  
  
"Oh, gomen Mamo-chan, I was just thinking."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
"Hey!" she said playfully punching his arm.   
  
"Ahh, a youma!"  
  
"Quick, call the Senshi and transform!" he yelled running off.  
  
"Minna, we've got work to do in the park, hurry! Oh, and Mako-chan, you're going to have to finish the droid off!"  
  
"Nani? Usagi-chan, what are you talk-"   
  
She turned off her communicator. *No time to explain, Mako-chan.* "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
*********  
  
"Sailor Moon, daijobu?" Tuxedo Kamen asked helping her up.   
  
"I'm fine," she replied looking behind him. "Watch out!" Sailor Moon pushed Tuxedo Kamen out of the way as the droid attacked.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" the Senshi shouted as soon as they arrived.   
  
Sailor Jupiter remembered what Usagi had told her. *For you, Princess!* "I call on the Great Power of Jupiter! Help me to vanquish this evil monster that attacked my Princess! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to keep her eyes opened as Jupiter turned the droid into bread crumbs. "Arigatou, Jupiter," she whispered losing consciousness.  
  
*********  
  
"How is she?" Usagi heard her mom ask.  
  
"She'll be as good as new in a few days," a man replied.   
  
Everyone sighed in relief as Shingo muttered, "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Shingo!" his dad snapped.  
  
"Papa, it's okay."  
  
"Usagi?" her mom whispered. Usagi opened her eyes to see her family as well as Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami, and... and... Chibiusa. *Chibiusa? Then where's Mamo-chan?*  
  
Chibiusa's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so glad you're all right, Usagi," she said, rushing to hug her future mom.  
  
"Oh, Chibiusa!" Usagi's parents excused themselves to give her time with her friends. Shingo stayed behind a minute longer smiling at his older sister. He really did love her but he would never admit it to anyone.  
  
"Minna? Is... is Mamo-chan..."  
  
Just then, he entered, "How are you feeling, Odango?"  
  



End file.
